PROJECT SUMH/IARY (See instructions): Tlie Administrative Core consists of two co-directors (Drs. Robert Bast and David Gershenson), an administrator.(Dr. Cliarlotte Clarl<e), a financial analyst (Ms. Audrey Jones) and a grants educator/facilitator and advocate coordinator (Ms. Nancy Hubener). The Core provides leadership and coordinates the activities of the Executive Connmittee that includes all Program co-leaders and Core co-directors, the Internal Advisory Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the SPORE Advocates. It interfaces with the Multidisciplinary Gynecologic Oncology Program Steering Committee, the Blanton-Davis Ovarian Cancer Research Program, the Clinical Trials and Data Management Group, the Gynecologic Oncology Tumor Banl< and the CCSG. During the current grant period. Dr. Bast and the Administrative Core has talcen the lead in bringing together the 12 funded SPOREs and their advocates at MDACC. In the next cycle we will enhance support for junior faculty in Career Development Program and investigators in the Developmental Research Program and tighten financial management with the aid of new personnel. The objectives of the Core are to 1) oversee all SPORE activities, including Projects and Cores; 2) provide administrative support for the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs; 3) convene all meetings of the SPORE Executive Committee, Internal/External Advisory Committees, and Advocate Advisory Committee; 4) schedule all scientific meetings; 5) coordinate data quality control and quality assurance issues in collaboration with the Biostatistical, Bioinformatic and System Biology Core; 6) monitor and oversee all fiscal and budgetary issues; 7) interface closely with the other oversight committees related to ovarian cancer research at our institution, including the Gynecological Oncology Tumor Bank Oversight Committee, the Executive Committee of the Blanton-Davis Ovarian Cancer Research Program, and the Multidisciplinary Program Steering Committee; 8) coordinate research with other ovarian SPOREs and other SPOREs, by distributing materials, electronic communications, and progress reports; 8) communicate with the NCI Project Officer and other staff to prepare all required reports and publications; 9) notify the NCI Project Officer promptly of important developments that affect the management of the SPORE either positively or negatively; 11) assure compliance with all general, governmental, and NCI regulations and requirements; and 12) establish and implement policies for recruitment for women and minorities.